His Eminence
by Galvin Roe
Summary: Now that the problems in Equestria have been solved, it is time for the ponies to pay for perfection.
1. Chapter 1, Grendin Arin Von Ranquester

**Chapter 1, Grendin Arin Von Ranquester?**

"Have you ever heard the tale of Lord Equestrius?" Twilight said over her lemonade.

Frosty Beverage looked up. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course silly." She looked around. "Besides the store is closed . . . no pony else is here."

Frosty started to sweat, this sounded too familiar. A rant was brewing in that purple pony and she would bet her left horseshoe, it had to do with some book no-pony had ever heard of or worse, didn't care about.

Frosty tried to laugh convincingly "O-oh Twilight, I would love to hear all about it but . . ." She looked around, horse pellets, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well you see twilight . . . I, uh, have something, well something I forgot and I need to remember . . . Something important, yes. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

She hoped this would lead the pony away from her previous train of thought.

This, was not the course.

"Uh, alright. Well, you know what always helps me find a missing thought?"

"Spike?" Frosty put forward.

"I suppose him too but what I was thinking: a good story! A story helps you relax and I found when relaxed it is much easier to collect my thoughts." She smiled sheepishly "After all, Princess Celestia tells me I get far too stressed."

"Right . . ." Frosty resigned herself, once twilight had her mind on a story all other pursuits came second. "Proceed."

Twilight must of summoned a book from her library for it floated before her in a flash of purple magic.

"Take a look at this!" The book was titled: Ancient Myths and Tails and bound handsomely in ancient copper handling.

"Listen, Twilight." Frosty said shading her eyes. "I'd love to read that terribly thick, history lesson but I can't read as fast as you and might I remind you what happens every time you try to loan me a book?

Twilight started to speak but Frosty held up a dangerous hoof. "NO excuses twilight! Last time you "lent" me a book you were back everyday to see if I had finished it. Finished, Twilight!"

"Well . . . " Twilight began

"You kept asking if I had spilled any beverages on the thing or ruined it!" Frosty sighed. "I wouldn't mind borrowing a book Twilight but you just make it so difficult. Besides, I really don't want to read a history of ancient myths, that have no relevance to today's concerns, just to find one tale you were interested in discussing." Frosty smiled, ears reared. "Not to be mean, Twilight and please don't take it personally but if you would just **TELL** me the story I wouldn't mind listening." She paused

Twilight, most certainly, did take it personally, at least her facial expression mirrored that of one who felt insulted.

"Oh, Twilight . . . I'm just saying . . ." Frosty hoofed her muzzle. "Wouldn't it be easier just to tell us these stories?"

Twilight stood carefully, slowly and with tears in her eyes and turned, galloping out of Frosty's Sip and Drink Beverages Restaurant.

Frosty hoofed herself, pulling her eyelids down to her muzzle. "Look what you did, Frosty! Good work, now Twilight's upset."

"HEY, SPICY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

A full grown Pegasus, stallion stepped out of the back room. Hair and wings red as chile and a thick orange felt with piercing green eyes. His backside shown his special talent related to curry. A stallion who favored a blood crimson beret poised artistically, when compared to bare mane.

"Hello there, Curry." Frosty let her voice melt seductively. She dared ask her favor, only after nuzzling into the stallion. "Hey . . . curry can you finish up the cleaning? I put twilight in an awful tizzy and I really have to help her out. Please?"

Spicy's face did not change from his previous state of indifference. "I'll take care of it."

"Please, my big hot bowl of . . ." She blinked "What was that?"

"I said yes, yes I'll clean the place for you. I've got nothing better to do . . . right now."

Well, his tone did not much please Frosty but she was willing to take her victories. Though she was suspicious as to curry's motives. Nothing was this easy with that Pegasus.

"All right . . . what is it going to cost me?"

This made him smile, his devilish smile, his eyes were still squinted, seemingly half asleep. "Oh, nothing too costly, my dear. I just need some assistance making beverages for my curry-fest next week." He laughed. "Something, I am sure, a friend would love to assist with.

Frosty hoofed the ground. "Fine . . . "

Curry smiled and laughed. Contrary to character, his laugh was a chirping of harmonious melody, a laugh some would call: Kind. "Very good, my dear, now it would be best if you left. Twilight sure is down." He laughed again, getting out the bucket and mop.

"Tsk." Frosty let out. "All right, I'm off, take care of the place."

Curry was not listening, he was already getting what he bargained for.

With a sigh, Frosty left her beverage hub to find that crazy Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight had been running some time now. "What did other pony's know about the magic of reading? If only they would just spend some time and understand. The tale was never as wondrous in a re-telling."

"Whoooa-hoold it! Hold up there sugar cube." Applejack was standing in her apple orchard.

"Oh, Applejack, my friend. . . "

"What's gotcher mane in a twist, twi?" She stopped her apple-bucking.

"It is just, no pony really appreciates reading around here apple-jack." She stopped, realizing how nonsensical that sounded.

"What, in Equestria, are you talking about? Even Rainbow has been appreciating books since her little, uh-huh, wing accident."

Twilight started to blush. Yes, she knew. "AHH! I just get frustrated Apple-jack. I was trying to show Frosty Beverage an interesting myth I just read."

"Lemme guess. She didn't wanta read the book you brought." Applejack moved over to sit with Twilight.

"Well, not quite. I guess I am too impatient when it comes to stories. Anytime I loan Frosty Beverage a book I never give her enough time to finish it.

"Heh, sounds like a good message for Princess Celestia." Applejack poked her in the back.

"Ha, ha I guess I learned something today." She smiled.

"Twilight! Twilight!"

It was Frosty.

"Oh, hey Frosty."

"Howdy partner."

"Sorry about running off Frosty, I can understand your feelings. I can be a bit of an impatient foal when it comes to a good book. I should not expect you to be as interested in what I like, as I am."

Frosty panted but attempted a smile. "Well . . . Glad . . . You're . . . feeling better. Whooo. I . . . I didn't mean to upset you . . . you know?"

"I know frosty, I am sorry I put you through so much trouble."

Frosty grinned "Well, I know what you can do to make up for it."

Both Applejack and Twilight frowned. "That seems a little preemptive don't chya think?" Applejack pondered.

"Well . . . I suppose I can assist with a small task." Twilight smiled. "Heh but I have a letter to Princess Celestia I will have to write later."

Frosty waved a hoof through the air. "Well, you know that thing I was telling you I had to do?" She paused letting her grin morph to a sneer. "I sort-of remembered what it was. Spicy Curry needed me to help make beverages for his . . ."

"CUUURY-FEST!" Applejack yelled.

They both looked at her humorously.

Applejack just shrugged. "Who doesn't love a pippin hot bowl a' curry?"

"Did I hear curry?"

Pinky Pie popped out from behind a tree.

"Oh apples and barrels! I forgot you were here Pinky Pie." Applejack said

"No biggie, I found the BEST apples for my new Apple Scrumptiouses." Pinky replied

"What? What did you say Pinkie?" Twilight said.

"Did I hear curry?" Pinkie questioned with twisted neck.

"No, although that does not make sense either . . ."

Frosty intervened, "How do you hear curry?"

"Well, have you ever listened to curry? You can hear it just fine but you have to listen. Jeeze." She gestured to her ears, making a questioning face and wagging her tongue.

"No, nooooo!" Twilight said "Pinky did you say Apple Scrumptious . . . es?"

"Yes, Twilight! My Apple Scrumptious is DEEEE-licious! I only use the best apples and freshest baked bread! Tastes like a fresh baked dessert put right in your mouth." She imitated the consumption of one of the treats.

"But you said Scrumptiouses, Scrumptiouses pinky?"

"Well yeah, Twilight! Plural form, it's proper grammar, ya know! Sheesh! What's up with you ponies today?" She rolled a hoof.

"Wahhhhhhh." Pinky took a great breath, looking surprised, shocked and possibly happy?

The other ponies traced her eyes to the hill on the road no-pony used anymore. Well no-pony, save those few ponies coming along it at the moment. They came via coach and although the group was a distance away the two drawing the carriage appeared to have wings. So, why did they come along the old road and not through the sky? Only those insane incomers could tell.

"Wahhhhh-AT? NEW PONIES? I think you all know what this means." Pinkie pulled them all into a strangling hug. "PARTY!"

"Party." They all said along with her.

Pinky was approximately twenty steps ahead in the party process. Dancing full vigor, hoofs a flailing dervish of party mania. "Woooohooo! You can be sure this is going to be a PAAR-TAAY!

"Pinky." Twilight caught one of her hooves. "We do not even know these ponies, they might not be stopping in Pony-ville."

"Ah Twilight, why would you say a thing like that? Don't you want to party with new ponies?" She moved into Twilight's face with big eyes. "Don't you WANT to make new friends?"

"I dunno there, Pinkie Pie. Seems to be something a mite strange about that there procession. Don't you think that shrouding on the coach looks a tad like a royal signet?" Applejack looked concerned.

"A WHAT?" Pinkie asked.

"A signet, Pinkie." Twilight said. "A signet is a picture noble's or royalty use to show their name in a more . . . colorful fashion. Basically, instead of writing their name across their coach, they show their signet instead. It was made famous by . . ." She trailed off, remembering today's lesson.

"Well, don't it?" Applejack reinserted.

"What kind of royal signet would be coming from the old road? No pony lives out there, at least no pony with anything to do with royalty." Frosty looked worried now, too.

"Wait, WAIT!" Twilight shouted. "I think I recognize that symbol from somewhere! I know that signet!"

A purple aura surrounded the friends and before them lay Ancient Myths and Tails. Soon the pages were flying past the ponies eyes, as a magical breeze rushed the words to the, Twilight proclaimed, similar signet.

"What is that, twi? A Phoenix? An ICE Phoenix? Moon and Sun? Whoieee, that's some fancy etching and I'm sure the Princesses would be upset to see that like, around now-a-days. Troddin' on some-ponies hooves if you catch my meaning?" Applejack was enthusiastic

The other ponies did not seem to.

"Yes, I believe that to be a phoenix too but, as you pointed out, a blue bird would generally indicate some essential difference between phoenix and another species."

The carriage was much closer than before, those drawing the coach were moving at "break-neck" pace. Now the ponies could make out the horses at front. They were alicorns!

The group let out a collective gasp.

"Wh-what is this?" Twilight asked "The only alicorns I have EVER seen are the Princesses. No doubt whoever is RIDING behind those sirs is royalty indeed."

The alicorns had fine glittering armor that appeared made of steel dyed bone-white. This close up the ponies could tell the coach did, indeed, hang the colors, as shown in the book.

Frosty spoke up "Okay ponies, I am going to run into town and alert every pony. These ponies could be really dangerous! Maybe we can even get a message off to the Princess." Frosty started to dash away.

"Wait! Frosty!" Twilight was not so sure that was the best course to take. "We do not know anything about them!"

She might not have even spoke. Frosty was galloping back to Pony-ville, full speed.

Pinkie was dancing with excitement. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TWILIGHT?" She grabbed that purple unicorns face. "We're going to get to meet some ponies no-ponies know! We've got to make them feel welcome!" She gasped. "Maybe they'll stay!" She gasped again. "Then we could be good friends, forever!"

Twilight pushed pinkie off. "Pinkie Pie, these ponies could be dangerous. Nobility we do not know, who knows they might be here to declare war!" Twilight was quickly on and past losing her composure, she was headed fast on the track to crazy town.

"Now calm down, Twi. Calm down. There are only three, maybe four of them, that doesn't look like much of an army does it?" Applejack said.

"That is because it is a surprise invasion." Twilight's mane was frizzing with her nervous tension and hairs were coming loose. "Yes, that is it! They send a small group to greet us and inform us we are all neighbors now! Than right when we least expect it . . . " She was standing in Applejack's face. "BAM!" She shouted hitting her front hooves together. "They have their Pegasus squad fly in while we are distracted and BAP!" She threw her hooves to the air falling over backwards. "Just like that they have taken over Equestria! It is a brilliant plan!" Covering her face with her hooves.

"BAM, BAP?" Pinkie asked

"Yep." Twilight replied nodding toward Pinkie. "BAM, BAP! Equestria's finished!"

"I don't know Twi, that seems a tad unrealistic."

Pinkie began to cry and Twilight moved over to cry with her.

The carriage pulled up just then and a couple bemused alicorns looked at the trio of sad ponies.

"Uh-hem, excuse us, dear mares but would you mind reassuring us that the path we take is the path to Canterlot?" A pearl white guard questioned.

Pinkie was done crying, she was a-gape at the two alicorns, Twilight was doing her best to imitate a smile, with horrific results, the sides of her mouth twitched, constant and her smile was far too large.

The alicorns noticed this and backed a few steps back.

"Hii!" Twilight said. "So you are looking for Canterlot are you?" She was moving closer and the alicorns looked worried, backing up a little more.

"What tis this? Canterlot?" A voice echoed forth from the coach. "Nay, my dear guardians. We head to have our rest at Pony-ville. A short delay in the schedule is a necessity. His Eminence will have to re-aquatint himself with the land here abouts. I plan to relieve His Majesty of any and all pains possible. I shall introduce mineself to these citizens of the Equestrian Kingdom.

An inquiring face leaned from the window, a face shrouded in lush purple robes. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the three ponies and he exited the coach.

He was, an earth pony and when he pushed back his hood the group could see he had several scars, battle scars from the look of them. Still his face shown with a radiant sense one would call: Goodwill. His entire self spoke of a kindly nature and he leaned against the coach with hooves crossed. He was not a particularly tall stallion and he only came up to the carriage door, about as tall as the girls.

"Well, well. A fine day's greeting, yo . . ." He stopped than began again "Hello there! My name's Grendin Arin Von Ranquester but most people call me Arin and I would be hono . . . Please call me Arin."


	2. Chapter 2, Pony Suspicions

**Chapter 2, Pony Suspicions**

Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack were stunned. That was quite a name, after-all, no pony they knew had anything quite like it. It seemed almost silly, in its length.

"Grendin Arin Von Ranquester?" Twilight repeated.

"Yes, my dear. Grendin Arin Von Ranquester." He nodded, dipping his head into a soft bow. "Would you be kind enough to guide us to Pony-ville? This scenery is all . . ." He chuckled "New to us."

Twilight had been calm until those words. "New, NEW? Those colors tell us you are nobility and most likely here to make war on Equestria!" Twilight pointed to the coach. "Ha, ha! You thought you could trick us but we know all your tricks!"

"Wooah! Calm down there, Twi!" Applejack moved forward in front of the excited pony. "Let's talk to um and see what they say before we go a'cusin' them all over Equestria."

Pinkie started up now. "Yeah, we know you have Pegasus hidden in the sky and that they are going BAM, BAP, Pony-ville. I've got news for you Mister and it's right here." She pulled out a copy of Pony-ville Express.

Arin looked amused at these proceedings but he readied himself better for an attack, quickly glancing at the alicorns, they too were grounded.

Pinkie jumped forward and everyone twitched. She placed the Pony-ville Express across one of the alicorns' muzzle, in plain sight for reading.

He looked confused. "Yes, sir, this is just a reiteration of daily events in the town. . ." He looked confusedly at Pinkie "Ah, thanks, miss."

"No, problemo!" She started jumping and, apparently, getting excited again. "This is going to be GREAT! We haven't had royalty visit our town in . . . well too long! We're going to have the biggest party you've ever seen!" She whisked her hoof through the air.

The alicorns were still tense but Arin started to laugh, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, my little ponies!" Than after laughing a little more he turned to twilight. "You are quite wrong, on both accounts, I am happy to say. I am neither royalty nor do I come here to make war on Equestria."

Twilight would hardly accept such an answer. "Is that not a signet? The signet of Lord Equestrius?"

Arin stopped laughing and he and the alicorns tensed once more. "I see, some pony remembers the old tales." He did not sound pleased. "This is indeed Lord Equestrius's emblem but I am no noble pony. I am His Eminence's most trusted adviser. I hold great standing in . . . Lord Equestrius values my opinion greatly."

"Who's this lord? Applejack questioned, looking interested.

Arin opened his mouth but Twilight was far too quick. "Lord Equestrius is the name of a myth. The myth states a great king offered a just monarchy to the ponies of Equestria but for a terrible price.

Arin interrupted. "Yes, he is a king, a kind of king. But he has a more . . . menial job as well." He tilted his head. "A ferryman of sorts." But before the ponies could react he started again, "Well, we could sit here being suspicious of one another or perhaps you might consider directing us to a tavern . . . I mean hotel?"

Applejack interrupted "Why do you keep doin' that?"

Arin WAS innocence. "What do you mean?"

"You keep on stoppin yourself, repeating what you said but in different words. Why're you doing that? Sugar cube, your contractions sound unnatural. Why are you forcing yerself to speak like you are?"

Arin sighed. "I'd love to share my life story with you ponies. But, perhaps, we could do this over a hot bowl of chowder?"

Applejack shrugged. "Cone on Twi, we won't call in all the ponies and if a swarm of Pegasus head our way, they'll see um and warn us! It's rude not to extend a kind greetin' to the respectful ponies that pass by. He hasn't done us wrong, yet."

"My suspicious ponies!" Arin laughed. "I can give you my word, we only mean to assist our ponykin with our fully allotted power." He lost all humor, becoming, undeniably, serious. "Although I am no seer, I predict you will be in great need of that power, soon."

That, was not something to please the ponies' ears.

"I think we should sit around a bubbling bowl of chowder and discuss this further." Arin put in, still serious.

Pinkie looked at him suspiciously, hoof under muzzle. "You just want some chowder!"

He laughed again. "Oh, it is true! Besides it IS starting to get dark out and cold, if I need to state it."

The group were not sure what to make of these newcomers . . . Twilight whispered to the others "It is alright, Frosty Beverage said she would try to get Celestia here! Spike must have sent SOME warning off to the Princess, she will know what to do! You are right Applejack! We are going to invite them to stay and ha, ha . . . detain them until the Princess arrives!" She clapped her hooves together again, "We will turn their own trap against them." Her eyes were drifting to opposite sides of her face.

"Well, can't say I agree with the plan, sugar cube. But I think we should show em some Pony-ville hospitality. The Princess'll know if it's a problem to be a frettin' over. . . . "

"Ha, ha!" Twilight let out loudly. "The Princess will know what to do!"

Pinkie was circling the carriage in leaps. "WOPIIEE! You'll see Arin!" She put a hoof over him and gestured through the scenery with the other. "With the Princess here we can let loose all the ropes! All . . OF . . . THEM." Forcing her face into his with each pause."

He pushed her back and with sarcastic smile and tone saying, "There is no need to throw a party for us . . ."

"Hey! What is this!" One of the alicorns said a bit upset. "I want a party."

"You cannot allow them to waste their hard earned pony goods just for us." The other one said but looked upset.

Pinkie waved her front hooves through the night air. "You ponies don't need to worry about that! A party is a party and Pinkie throws parties for ALL the new ponies." Then she was in-front of twilight "Don't let them out of sight, they better be at Sugarcube Corner in an hour." She whispered, Twilight was nodding fervently. "But not sooner, because the party won't be ready till then!" She shouted.

Pinkie was gone, a flash of pink motion was all that remained. The noble ponies scratched their heads.

Twilight, with ears and eyes twitching, tried, smiling at those ponies again. Now, Arin and his guards looked really worried.

"Well, we better be GOING! Would be a real SHAME if we were left out here, alone, at NIGHT!"

Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder, open mouth and concerned eyes, she shook her head slightly.

"Follow me every pony, I will lead you to Pony-ville . . . safely" Twilight moved away still "smiling".

Arin moved up to Applejack, pointing up at Twilight he said. "Are a lot of the pony-kin down here as suspicious as her?" Lowering his voice, "I would rather not be galloped out of town, perhaps we should visit Canterlot first . . ."

He turned to look at the alicorns. They were both already shivering and one could not keep himself from shaking. "S-s-sorry boss . . . bu-u-ut I d-d-don't-t-t th-think we can ma-k-ke it." They were huddling together.

Applejack shook her head. "Dontcha worry y'all, once the ponyfolk see you're just a stoppin' through, they'll a warm up quick as puddin'. Twilight just goes and works herself up a tad too much, she's usually quite level headed." Applejack sighed "Usually."

The procession moved passed the Ever-green forest and strange animal calls pierced the night. The two alicorns were now holding each other with their front hooves.

"W-what was that?" He turned to Arin. "Grend-din we-we are just p-p-parade ponies! Y-you said nothing about danger!"

Arin looked back and shook his head. Applejack laughed "You really ain't an army in a' disguise!"

"C-can we just get to Pony-ville, PLEASE!" The two were almost to tears.

"Here we are." Twilight turned, her face was a nightmare. "Welcome to Pony-ville."

One of the alicorns fainted, the other was swaying.

"Look what you've gone an' done now, Twi."

"Here, help me get the harness off them." He sneered. "Well, the carriage will just have to sit here, till morning."

"Apple-sticks! I can tote that there, facny-pantsy, ve-hicle back to town, no sweat. Put those ponies there, in the coach." She pointed to the carriage.

"By, yourself?"

"Throw um' in!"

The alicorns were secured, Applejack reared and the coach was off.

Arin turned to Twilight. "Well, you ponies may be strange but you sure do have talents."

Twilight looked at Arin with the same face as before.

Arin cringed and ran forward to meet the carriage at its' destination.


	3. Chapter 3, The Equestrian Contract

**Chapter 3, The Equestrian Contract**

Princess Celestia received the letter, it was that time, she knew it had been coming. After Luna had been re-affirmed into the monarchy the thing was assured. Still, it happened so quickly, she wished she had, had time to inform and prepare her subjects for what was coming.

The Princess shook the thoughts away. The time had to come and now it has . . .

"Get my chariot ready!" She spoke to any pony in earshot. "I need to be in Pony-ville tonight." She put her hoof down and the servants were rushing in every direction.

Arin was very comfortable with his lodgings and the alicorns seemed similarly contented. He arranged the parchment, quill and ink, everything had to be just so when he reported to His grace.

"The ponies appear unwilling to pay the price, agreed upon in The Equestrian Contract. Never fear, your graciousness, once we re-state the terms and conditions, your subjects will be more than willing to return your favor with new found devotion. This I can swear upon." He paused, grinning, it was all as he had foretold. "Your eldest daughter has been summoned and she will certainly be surprised to see me, in your stead. Hold your designs for a month or more, eminence, I shall insure the process is one of mutual interest." Signing his name, he brushed back his mane, than swallowed the message, whole.

Celestia arrived in the middle of pony-ville, the next day at dawn. She might have appeared in moments but this appearance must be upheld. If she was to startle the citizens the uniform, of all she knew, could crash down around her. They needed to be calm for what was coming.

"Hey look! It's the Princess!" Some pony shouted.

"What the Princess?" Ponies started gathering outside, waking to the new day. "Look at that!" Ponies were pointing pleased to see the Princess grace their town, with her regal presence. "That's the Princess, son! Our fearless leader."

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?" She asked more harshly than she intended.

The ponies started getting worried. "Uh, I mean . . ." She shrugged. "I have not lain eyes on my favorite student in so long, I would like to speak with her before we start the conference."

Every pony looked confused. "What conference, Princess?"

"Oh no! No pony got the memo?" The Princess said. They looked at each other shrugging "Dear me! I must have forgotten to send them, sorry, my little ponies."

They nodded in agreement, misplaced memos were hardly a thing to be worried about. Every pony was departing, ready to get all the work they could finish, completed, before the important meeting.

Frosty beverage was pushing through the crowd, shouting to the Princess but the Princess had disappeared.

Twilight woke, she had a feeling that something was wrong.

The Princess was standing over her bed.

"Whoah!" She jumped out of bed, smashing into the wall behind her. "P-Princess what are you doing here." She stopped, dead still. "This has to do with those ponies from out of town!"

"Shhh." The Princess looked around "Twilight, this is important, Equestria's ponies are probably in dire danger.

"Ha! I knew it." Looking happy for a moment. Than her face sank into a distressed open mouth. "Oh, no. What is it Princess? An army of Pegasus? An evil pony empire?

Celestia shook her head. "A contract, Twilight. A promise that has gone unfulfilled for centuries."

Twilight showed her confusion. "A contract, what are you talking about Celestia?"

Celestia sighed. "Have you ever wondered why me and my sister are alicorns, Twilight? Or how we have lived for a thousand, five hundred years without aging?" . . .

Arin looked out on the new day. "My, my these ponies do start early. They seem a good deal more responsible, **without** a high, sovereign overseer." He scratched his chin smiling. "I doubt they will be able to survive without their monarchy, however." He frowned.

He shut the blinds letting the shadows engulf the room.

The hotel manger, Bill Lodger, opened the door. "Mister . . . ahyaaa." Although rude, he had a right to be disturbed at what he saw. With the shadows gathered around him, Arin looked more than malicious he seemed evil. His scars were deepened and emphasized in a horrific fashion. His frown was twisted by these illusions and looked more a snarl. His cape, dark as it was, seemed darkness embodied thrown about him, guarding from any light that might peek through the blinds.

"Ah, excuse me sir." He did not come further into the room. "I, ah, thought you might wish to know there will be a town meeting soon. Princess Celestia is holding a royal conference, a fine opportunity, if any, for you to make her acquaintance. I-If you want that is." He stepped OUT of the room.

Arin smiled but this only seemed to heighten the sense of evil about him. "Thank you, I shall be sure to attend."

"V-very good, sir. YOUR MEAL IS READY DOWNSTAIRS!" Bill Lodger ran out of the room.

Arin frowned, once more. "Time to meet my old pupil."

The ponies of Pony-ville had gathered outside of the City Hall. Princess Celestia stood above them on, temporary wooded platform.

"My little ponies!" The princess was interrupted by a loud noise and the crowd fell silent.

Comet Tail was enjoying a crisp peanut brittle. "Oh yeah, * munch, munch *, nothing like peanut brittle! . . ." He jumped, red spreading across his face. "O-oh, oh sorry Princess."

Princess Celestia was getting upset. "Listen, every pony, what I have to say is very important! If you cannot be silent for this meeting you will have to leave and ask some other pony what happened!" She did not direct her gaze towards Comet Tail but every other pony did.

"NOW!" She shouted with meaning, bringing the crowd to a revered silence. "You must learn the history of our land!"

Several strange looks passed about the room and muttering began to pierce that eery quiet.

Princess Celestia spoke on and soon the room was calm. "You must understand how the monarchy we all rely upon came into place! You must understand how Luna and I came to exist"

All eyes were captured by Celestia. "Luna and I are the daughters of the noble Lord Equestrius, the overseer for the Great King Equestrius!"

Ponies were muttering again, this was unnatural news.

"Lord Equestrius was the original alicorn, brought into existence by the powerful sorcerer: Marlin, King Equestrius! His magical abilities drew out the inner potential of the equine race." Celestia fluttered her wings, shewing her coat and mane.

Then shouting with the full equestrian voice, "INCREASING OUR LIFEFORCE AND COMBINING THE BEST OF EARTHPONIES, UNICORNS AND PEGASAI."

She let her head fall.

"King Equestrius made a deal with the first few settlers of Equestria. They could not fend for themselves, their government was horribly lopsided and biased." She looked upset. "Due to a horribly reliant system on foodstuffs. Perhaps you remember the story of Hearth's Warming eve."

The group nodded, knowledgeably.

"The truce between the three races held for a year or two, still, the Earth Ponies were left with a great deal of the manual labor. Many ponies were contented, but, those with artistic and creative inspirations were hardly pleased. Soon the arguments were out again and arguments escalated." The Princess looked to the sky with crystal dew in eyes. "It was then Lord Equestrius came to the ponies of this land with me and Luna. He promised them the monarchy we have now and the ponies back then would not have survived, unified, if they did not accept it then. But . . . He requisitioned a price for such monarchy . . .

She looked again at the ponies in the crowd, now her tears were flowing, pouring. "For a perfect monarchy, that shall exist, indefinitely, a contract must be formed. For two perfect rulers, the ponies of this United Kingdom of Equestria must be willing to sacrifice some of their number, any time required, to the Mage King, Marlin . . ." Princess Celestia quoted with trembling lip.

The ponies gasped and went wide eyed.

The princess held a hoof to silence their eminent outcry and continued. " . . . The strongest, most durable, quickest and most magical ponies must report for inspection. These ponies shall learn to be great steeds and shall strive their hardest to assist his kingship, Marlin, in his royal duties. These ponies shall sacrifice their previous lives to protect their kingdom and ruler's from dilapidation."

"What is this princess? Why are you making up this ridiculous story?" It was Ms. Cake, holding her two foals and pale with shock.

"Yes!" Mr. Cake joined. "If, by chance, we believed this ridiculous story, why in Equestria has this tribute not been required in years past? Or has this "King" never needed our assistance till now?"

The Princess looked with unseeing eyes on Mr. Cake, iridescent liquid falling from her mane. Mr. Cake held his satire, one look at the Princess and one knew she spoke truth.

Twilight stepped forward, she had a hard look on her face, she knew the trouble that was to arise. No easy solution to this problem.

"No, the king has never required his tribute because his contract has not been fulfilled until now . . ." She paused watching the confused face on every pony, her friends and neighbors. They were all in danger. "Until recently, the perfect Monarchy of Two rulers, stated in the contract, had been made null by Princess Luna's evil spell. Then Discord reared his horrible head once more and no monarchy could be called perfect with him around . . . But now, now that all these problems have been solved, now we must face the a true problem . . . King Equestrius . . ."


End file.
